


How to Win the Heart Without Love Potions

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King James "Rhodey" Rhodes, King Tony Stark, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Potions, Prince Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Prince Peter Stark has announced that the person who can make him fall in love will be his husband. The participants don't know about the catch.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	How to Win the Heart Without Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrogOnAToadstool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/gifts).



> gifting this to my amazing beta who didn't know I was gifting all my 31 days fics ahead of time.

Harley Keener was a nobody in the world of witches and wizards. He was fine with that. He did a little dabbling but nothing too serious. He had met the wizard king, Tony Stark once and knew he had a beautiful son that everyone was trying to get to fall in love with them. It wasn’t until someone made a love potion and failed that Peter came forth with a proposition. 

“Anyone who can make a love potion that will make me fall in love with them wins my heart,” Peter said with a grin on his face. The race began and Harley’s drabbles became serious as he tried to win over the prince’s heart. Harley decided to see if he could craft a potion to beat any protective spell that Peter would put on himself. Harley had seen Peter once when he was at the castle but Peter probably didn’t remember him. Tony had offered Harley to marry Peter then but Harley had said no. He wanted to win Peter’s heart fairly. So though he was making a love potion, he was also making a reversal potion. 

~

The competition was rigged. Peter Parker Stark knew that. His father had wanted him to just choose a suitor but Peter wanted someone with a good heart. Someone who would not need to use a love potion to make him fall in love. Cue the idea of the competition. If someone offered him a potion but mentioned a cure then he would see if they were worth his time. No one had so far. His father was upset but Peter waited and waited for the right person to come along. He knew someone would come along sooner or later. If it was a neighboring prince or princess or just an average person, Peter didn’t care. He wanted to be loved for who he was not for who they thought he was. The competition was getting worse and people were being smugged but no one had succeeded and Peter was sure no one would ever succeed at winning his heart. Tony just wanted his son to be happy so he let the competition go on knowing someday the right person would come along.

~

Harley had finished both the love potion and the reversal potion when he arrived at Stark Castle. He knew Tony wouldn’t be too thrilled but he wanted to prove himself. He wanted to show that he was more than just that boy that Tony once meet all those years ago. The guards stopped him at first and asked for his business.

“I am here to see the Mechanic,” Harley said. The guards looked surprised but let him in so he could find Happy. Happy ended up leading him to the throne room where Rhodey and Tony sat on their thrones. 

“Harley,” Tony said with a smile. “What brings you here to our castle?” 

“I would like with your son’s approval to ask for his hand in marriage,” Harley said. Tony was surprised. Rhodey scoffed wondering how long this test would last.

“You want to marry Peter?” Tony asked.

“I would if he would have me,” Harley said pulling out two vials. 

“The test only requires one,” Tony said.

“I would not want to force my love on anyone. The second vial is a reversal potion for the love potion. If he drinks it after consuming the first one then he will fall out of love with me,” Harley said. Tony was speechless. Harley had passed his son’s test. Rhodey looked at his husband before calling Lady Pepper to go get the Prince. She did as she was asked and Peter came in looking exhausted. 

“You summoned me,” Peter said.

“A new suitor has come for your hand,” Tony said. Peter looked the boy up and down. 

“You do not look bad but can you pass the test?” Peter asked. Harley handed him the first vial but Peter saw the second.

“What are the contents of the second?” Peter asked.

“It is a reversal potion for the love potion, your Highness,” Harley said. Peter held his hand out for the other potion and Harley gave it to him. 

“Interesting,” Peter said. “You have passed my test.” Peter left with both potions. Tony and Rhodey seemed surprised as Peter disappeared. Peter came back with a box and handed it to Harley. 

“Call this my heart. Both potions are locked away in here. I trust you with this box. I had machines scan the potion as I didn’t want to test them and this potion was craft so well that it would have broken any defense I had up,” Peter said with a grin.

“I- thank you my prince,” Harley said. Peter kissed Harley’s forehead before saying the next part to his father.

“Call off the competition. I have found my future husband. Someone that I know I can trust with the kingdom,” Peter said. Harley looked surprised as Tony muttered a finally. 

“Are you sure?” Rhodey asked his son.

“I am very sure,” Peter said before his focus became on Harley. “If you still are after my heart, Harley.” Harley nodded not knowing what else to say. Tony muttered something about sealing the agreement and Peter smiled. 

“I, Prince Peter, swear that I will marry Harley…” he looked at Harley.

“Keener,” Harley supplied.

“Keener, who will become my husband and protector of our kingdom,” Peter finished. Harley nodded as Tony handed him a paper to read off of. Harley debated if this was heading to fast but he looked at Peter who seemed happy so he read the paper.

“I, Harley Keener, swear that I will marry Peter Parker Stark, who will become my husband and king to our kingdom,” Harley said. Peter kissed his lips as if sealing the deal. Harley didn’t expect this to be his first kiss but he melted into it. Peter pulled away and smiled. 

“Now how about I properly take you out so we can get to know each other better,” Peter asked. Harley nodded as Peter lead the way to wherever they were going. He didn’t know everything about the prince yet but he trusted the prince's judgment. 

**Author's Note:**

> how to talk to other parkner fans: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
